Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland
is the VS team-up movie between ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger and Ressha Sentai ToQger. The film premiered in Japanese theaters on January 23, 2016. As it has been standard for the past six VS movies, the protagonists of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger made their debut in this movie.The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on March 23 2016. Synopsis The Ninningers come across a new enemy, Dark Doctor Mavro, a remnant of the Shadow Line, who created his own, evil version of AkaNinger serving under him by stealing the real AkaNinger's nintality, and because of it, Takaharu's life is now in danger. All hope seems lost until the Ninningers meet the ToQgers, who fought and defeated the Shadow Line in the past, and it's up to them to join forces in order to overcome this new crisis. Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: This movie is foreshadowed in ''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics, in which Yokai Wanyudo's likeness appears on a Yokai card, with the Ninningers voicing an unfamiliarity with Wanyudo as Yokai Fudagaeshi suggests that they may be destined to fight him. Despite this foreshadowing, however, the events of this movie are difficult to fit into the continuity of the Ninninger series due to that very episode leading directly into the endgame arc with each subsequent episode directly leading to the next up to the finale. The only time it could possibly take place is prior to the end of Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics, during the time the Ninningers go shopping (after Shurikenger leaves the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo) and before Gengetsu Kibaoni's revival. This movie also cannot take place following the conclusion of Ninninger (a la J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger and Gingaman vs. Megaranger) due to the appearance of Kyuemon Izayoi, who passes away in the finale, which also sees the Ninningers go their separate ways after destroying Gengetsu Kibaoni. *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: This episode takes place with the core Zyuohgers assembled, meaning it could take place at any point following the conclusion of ''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet which was a continuation of the first episode. Characters Ninningers ToQgers And Introducing the Zyuohgers Allies *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki *Ticket Villains Evil Army Shadow Line *Dark Doctor Mavro *Baron Nero *Madame Noir *General Schwarz *Kuros Kibaoni Army Corps *Kyuemon Izayoi *Yokai Wanyūdō *Jukkarage Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : **Right (child) * : **Tokatti (child) * : **Mio (child) * : **Hikari (child) * : **Kagura (child) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Band members: , , , Voice cast * : * : * : *Ninninger Equipment Voice: * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Fire Setting), AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Chozetsu, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin), Paon (Paonmaru) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting), Rodeomaru Movie Exclusive *Dark AkaNinger- Dark AkaNinger Shuriken Zyuohger Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened Theme Song * **Lyrics: Daiki Ise **Composition: Motoi Okuda **Arrangement: Funta7 **Artist: Daiki Ise Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Due to the ToQgers not appearing in unlike the previous movies, this is the first time where the two teams are shown to meet, ending a string of such Vs. movies which started with Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger. *This movie marks the first appearance of Dinomaru following its acquisition in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!. *At one point, the battle of Dark AkaNinger vs. Right and Takaharu goes to the area where the Ninningers cameoed back in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. *The darkness sky which used in the movie was equivalent with which has the antagonist are same to bring the darkness. *Akira, for the second time, corrects the name of a mech. This time, instead of the Shurikenjin and Toq-Oh combination being named "Ha-Oh ToQ-Oh", he corrects it this time to be "Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh", for the same reasoning he used to correct the name of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh: To include his own mech, Build Dai-Oh. *Before the Zyuohgers fight the Youkai, ZyuohEagle announces " instead of " " which is his catchphrase in Zyuohger proper. See Also (anniversary milestone) References External links *Official website Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts